


Misfit

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Curly Hair!Logan, Everyone thinks Logan's hair is super cute, Fictober 2019, Fluff, High School AU, Insecure!Logan, Logan has some self-esteem issues, Multi, gee Logan how come your mom let you have three boyfriends, romantic lamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Logan may be insecure about his natural hair, but due to extenuating circumstances he ends up having to wear it to school.And honestly, what choice do his boyfriends have but to shower him with affection? He's far too adorable for his own good, to be fair.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Misfit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Logan has curly hair but straightens it](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/686116) by @coconut-cluster. 



> day 18 woo here we go  
> this has been such a freaking long time coming I'm aware of the irony  
> but I'm gonna finish the list cause i have ideas just hopefully before October circles back around haha  
> so here's some fluff
> 
> this was partially inspired by the linked post because the concept was so adorable I just had to write it.
> 
> enjoy

Roman snuck up behind Patton, holding a finger to his lips and smiling at Virgil over Patton's shoulder. Virgil ducked his head to hide the reflexive smile that crossed his face, still listening to Patton ramble excitedly about the cat he had fallen in love with at the local shelter. 

"Virgil, you should have seen him! He was so soft and had the little white socks that are so cute and I-" Roman tapped Patton's arm gently and ducked around his other side to place a kiss on his cheek.

Patton twisted, beaming, to see Roman smiling back. "Roman!" He flung his arms around him and hugged tightly. "Good morning!" 

Roman grinned, pulling back and squeezing Patton briefly before releasing him and moving to wrap an arm around Virgil's shoulders. "Good morning." He dropped a kiss on Virgil's head, eliciting another smile. "How are the both of you this lovely morning?"

Virgil tucked himself into Roman's hug sleepily. "Tired."

Roman chuckled and Patton eagerly moved forward to add himself to the hug. "Happy to see you," Patton added. 

Roman glanced around. "Wait, where's Logan? He's usually here before I am." Roman pulled out his phone and unlocked it. His eyes widened. "Okay, Logan should definitely be here by now. Has he texted either of you?"

Virgil shot an anxious look at Patton. "I haven't heard from him since last night."

Patton shook his head, his forehead crinkling. "Me neither." He paused. "I hope he's okay."

Roman opened his mouth to say something reassuring when they heard pounding footsteps approaching. Patton spun around immediately. 

"Logan!" He wrapped Logan in a hug before immediately pulling back slightly to kiss the tip of his nose. "We were worried!"

Logan panted, trying desperately to catch his breath. "I...I slept through... through my first two alarms." He swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, finally evening out his breaths.

He pulled the edges of his beanie down further over his ears. Roman noted that he still had his beanie on, which was strange for Logan. He'd gotten after the rest of them about not wearing excessive layers often enough.

Roman placed a hand on Logan's shoulder once Patton had released him. "Gotta say, it's weird to get to school before you do, Lo." He rubbed his thumb back and forth in an attempt to soothe. 

Virgil took Logan's other hand and squeezed it. "Glad you're okay."

Logan squeezed back and gave Virgil a small smile. 

Virgil cleared his throat. "I wasn't going to say anything, but you're apparently not going to either."

Logan swallowed and tugged at the edges of his beanie. "I... I don't know what you mean."

Patton pulled a pout. "Come on, tell us. Lo, are you okay?"

Logan nodded and swallowed hard before pulling off his beanie in one quick motion.

Patton, Roman, and Virgil all fell silent as they took in the mass of wildly curly hair atop Logan's head.

Logan cleared his throat. "Is anyone going to say anything?"

"Logan, that is... it's just-" Virgil tried to get out a full sentence around his shock.

"Adorable!" Patton piped up, wrapping Logan in another enthusiastic hug, pulling back this time to run his hands up the back of Logan's head and nestle into his slightly damp curls. "Absolutely adorable, and your hair's so soft and... and sproingy!" Patton beamed in delight.

Logan flushed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Logan I can say without reservation that you look objectively incredible. Curly hair is... I don't even have words to describe how good you look with curly hair, you've rendered me speechless!"

Logan flushed harder.

Virgil cleared his throat. "It looks good, Lo. Really, really good. Is that what you were worried about?"

"A little bit, yes. I tend to fear that it makes people take me less seriously." He didn't quite look any of them in the eye.

Roman put both of his hands on Logan's shoulders. "Look at me." 

Logan took a deep breath and raised his gaze to meet Roman's. 

"You are no less brilliant if you choose to wear your hair curly." He smiled gently. "And if anyone gives you any trouble you just let us know."

Logan broke into a smile, breathing out heavily. "I... I think...Thank you. Though that won't be necessary, I'm sure." He looked up at Patton and Virgil, then back to Roman. "You really like it? My hair, I mean."

The three of them nodded immediately. 

"Yes, really," Virgil said.

"Absolutely!" Patton added.

Logan smiled again, more to himself this time. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Virgil slipped his hand into Logan's as the four of them headed to their first class.

Roman slung his arm around Logan's shoulders. "Come on. Let's go win a debate, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
